1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for storing data and supplying stored data, and a method of manufacturing apparatus for storing data and supplying stored data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage units are known that are configured for mass data storage or as RAID (redundant array of inexpensive disks) systems. Such storage units comprise of several disk drives and a control unit for controlling data input to, and output from, the disk drives. The storage units may be located within a standard size rack unit, typically occupying 1 U to 6 U (1 to 6 rack units) of rack space, and may share the rack with other equipment, and possibly other such data storage units.
Occasionally it is necessary to access the disk drives, for example, for the purposes of replacement of a defective drive, or a drive needing to be upgraded. In some data storage units access to the disk drives is made possible by the removal of a panel which forms part of the outer enclosure of the storage unit.
In recent times it has become known to have a data storage unit in which the disk drives are arranged in several groups, each group supported on a separate support structure that provides electrical connections between the disks drives and a cable connected to the control unit. Each support structure may be slid forward from out of the outer enclosure of the storage unit, while the support structure remains electrically connected by the cable to the control unit. Subsequently, when the support structures are slid back into their normal operating condition, the cable connecting the support structures and the control units must be retracted and stored within the data storage unit. Consequently, a limit on the length of the supporting structures currently exists when the storage units are to be located within a standard sized rack. Storage units are known that have a greater depth to receive supporting structures that are longer, but the problem then is that the storage unit will no longer fit into a standard sized rack cabinet.